1. Field
Example embodiments generally relate to an exercise device for performing multiple, different exercises employing upper body and abdominal muscles.
2. Related Art
Push-ups are one of the oldest and perhaps most effective exercises for a human being. The push-up exercise is employed by the military and competitive sports teams around the world to gauge overall fitness. Conventional push-ups however, with the hands placed directly on a non-movable hard surface such as a floor, have limitations. Conventional push-ups place stress on wrists, elbows and shoulders, and prevent the natural rotation of muscles and joints.
Rotatable pushup devices have been developed to reduce stress on some of these joints and permit natural rotation of muscle groups. One well known device is the PERFECT PUSHUP® device. This device has a handle with support structure on a fixed base support attached to the handle support structure. It includes a bearing assembly to permit rotation of the contiguous handle and handle support structure by a user with the base support resting on a planar surface. The PERFECT PUSHUP permits rotational movement of the handles on the planar surface while doing push-up exercises.